Tristeza y soledad
by Maritsuka
Summary: Deidara esta triste y no ah querido salir de su habitacion. Tobi esta preocupado.*TobiDei*


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

**parejas: **_Tobi x Deidara._

_**Notas: **Espero les guste es el primer fic que me atrevo a publicar y no se de donde saque la inspiracion para escribir semejante cosa. Espero les guste y REVIEW!! onegaiii  
_

* * *

_-¿Deidara-sempai?...-_

_-....-_

_¨Esta triste lo se puedo sentirlo. Ya van casi tres días no ha querido salir¨._

_-Toc! Toc! ...-_

_-¿Deidara –sempai? Por favor habrá la puerta.- Rogaba Tobi desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_-¿Deidara-sempai? Habrá la puerta por favor.- _

_-....-_

_Tobi comenzó a golpear un poco mas fuerte la puerta. Estaba procupado y no podia ocultarlo aunque quisiera hacerlo._

_-Largo Tobi , uhn.- Se escucho desde el interior de la habitación. No quería que lo mirara de esa forma tan vulnerable. Estaba triste y no sabia por que. Se sentía solo. Quizas era por que Sasori ya no estaba y el era el unico que lo hacia sentir bien. De alguna manera._

_-"Quiero tener a alguien a mi lado. Alguien que me quiera. Alguien que me apoye". "Pero sasori ya no esta. El era el único que me apoyaba._

_Ahora ya no tengo a nadie. Estoy solo."- Pensaba el rubio mirando hacia el techo._

_-Largo Tobi , dejame en paz.- Gruño desde el interior de la habitacion._

_¨Esta vivo, que bueno me tenia preocupado¨. –Deidara-sempai por favor habrá la púerta...por favor solo quiero platicar.- Estaba parado ahí desde ase ya dos horas. Puede parecer enfadoso pero realmente estaba preocupado._

_-Deidara...por favor.- Recargo su cabeza en la puerta. Su voz se escuchaba triste y preocupada. _

_-...-_

_-¿Deidara-sempai?...por favor.- Rogaba el inocente de Tobi. ¿Inocente? Si por que de alguna manera el no tenia la culpa de lo que le pasaba al rubio. Era inocente. Y mucho._

_-....-_

" _¿Le dejare entrar? Realmente parece estar preocupado."Pensaba Deidara mirando en direccion a la puerta._

_Lentamente se fue levantando de su cama , no tenia fuerzas , sus piernas temblaban. Del otro lado se escucharon los pasos lentos y sin vida. Los cuales hicieron reaccionar rapido al moreno._

_-Deidara-sempai!! Por favor solo quiero estar con usted.- Murmuro Tobi._

_Deidara se detuvo en frente de la puerta meditando si abrirle la puerta o simplemente ignorarlo. Coloco su mano en la perilla y quito el seguro. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Tobi le observo en silencio unos minutos y después hablo. _

_-Deidara ¿estas bien?..yo..-_

_-Shhh..callate y entra ,uhn-. Le interrumpió con su rostro mirando hacia el suelo ocultando esos hermosos ojos azules. Manchados por lagrimas y llenos de tristeza. De tristeza y dolor._

_El moreno le observo en silencio. Entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás suyo. Observando a Deidara , a su amor._

_Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos del rubio. Tobi se acerco. Deidara estaba triste y el no sabia el por que ni como ayudarlo. Rápidamente se acerco a deidara y lo abrazo fuerte a su pecho. Deidara se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar nuevamente._

_-No llores.. Tobi . _

_Deidara se aferro con mucha fuerza al pecho de Tobi. "Te has esforzado mucho Deidara, mucho. Eres muy fuerte péro aun asieres devil, devil como cualquier otro ser humano."_

_-No llores mas Deidara...no estas solo -. Susurro al oído del rubio mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos del rubio. "Haz llorado mucho ¿verdad?. Haz estado solo por tanto tiempo , llorando solo¨. Remueve su mascara para mostrarle su rostro, para demostrarle que no __estaba solo. Y que nunca mas lo estaría , por que de ahora en adelante Tobi estará con el y nunca lo dejaría solo._

" _Tu corazón a llorado mucho ¿verdad?. Haz llorado por todos los sueños que te han roto."_

_-Deidara... no llores.- _

_-Deidara sonríe y no estes triste.- Le mira directo a los ojos , y le sonríe tiernamente. " Sonrie todo esto desaparecerá, yo estoy contigo."_

_-Recuerda siempre que no estas solo, ahora me tienes a mi, yo estoy contigo. Tobi se hacerca al rostro de Deidara y le da un duce beso. Un beso al cual Deidara correspondió . Un beso con el cual pudo expresarle todo lo que sentía por el. Y en el cual le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y que no estaría solo nunca mas. Con su mano acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Deidara. Deidara le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Abrazandolo fuerte._

"_No te preocupes, no llores. Haz llorado tantas veces. Pero no mas. Nunca mas."_

" _Te han roto tus alas ¿verdad?. Pero no te preocupes puedes usar las mias yo te las dare, si, lo are por que te amo"._

_Se separaron lentamente. Las mejillas de Deidara estaban con un ligero tono de carmín. Y ya no estaba llorando, observaba detenidamente los ojos rojos de Tobi. Azul contra rojo._

_Y en esos ojos por fin entendió que no estaba solo. Entendio lo que Tobi sentia por el._

" _Tantas veces que lo has intentado. Tantas veces que haz llorado. Tantas veces que haz soñado"._

_-Deidara ...yo..-. Tobi lo abraza fuerte contra su pecho. " Tantas veces haz estado solo"._

_-Nunca mas nadie te ara daño...yo... estare siempre contigo para protegerte...-_

_-Te amo..- Le susurra al oído._

_-gracias...Tobi..- alcanza a decir el rubio antes de ser vencido por el sueño y quedar dormido en los brazos de Tobi. Por fin encontró alguien a quien amar, una persona que lo ama._

_-gracias...Tobi..._

_-gracias..._

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

_Acepto recomendaciones , chocolate, un Tobi o Deidara *¬* . Por lo que mas quieran **REVIEW PLEACE!!!!!!!!**__  
_


End file.
